


Who said Romance was dead?

by VileniaVeladorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn
Summary: Written for the June Discord Bellamoine coven prompt event.  Prompt listed below.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bellamione





	Who said Romance was dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my submission for prompt #2 for the June Discord Bellamoine coven prompt event. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a bit. 
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> Every year, the village demanded a sacrifice. Some hapless victim to be sent into the woods to please the old gods, to bring harvest, luck, fortune. This year, they’d been chosen. This year, their girlfriend burst open their holding cell with an impossible flick of her hand, eyes ablaze with power. | “So,” their girlfriend flashed a smile as if they hadn’t just obliterated a row of iron bars. “I think I know of a fun way to save your life. I was going to make it more romantic, but no piss excuse for a god is having you.” | “You’re a witch,” the protagonist said dumbly. “You have magic.” | “And you’re mine. No good having a non-virgin virgin sacrifice, right?” | “R-right.”

Bellatrix growled and kicked the iron bars of her cell. Those damn bastards Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, just because she spurned the advances of the arsewipe Lestrange, who went immediately to Riddle to complain. The result of which ended up she was picked to be the village sacrifice to appease the eldritch beast that claimed the forest lands for its own. 

If she managed to survive this, she would find a way to topple both petty warlords and kill that simpering idiot Lestrange.

Bellatrix's ranting was interrupted when she heard something from the front room, leaning forward to hear what sounded like a softly spoken 'obviate' followed by a much harshly spoken 'stupefy'. Bellatrix jumped back as the body of Rodolphus Lestrange sailed through the door and landed in a heap in front of the bars. Bellatrix had no idea what happened to the dimwit, but whatever it was couldn't have happened to a more deserving bloke.

She looked up to watch her girlfriend sensually step into the room. Hermoine was dressed in black leather skin tight pants and a corset top, that made her already impressive bosom even more mouthwatering. 

Hermoine sauntered into the prison cell, making sure to plant her stiletto heeled boots into Rodolphus's back. Bellatrix had to wince at the sound.

"Miss me darling?" Hermoine asked as she ran her fingers over the iron bars of the holding cell. Hermoine smirked as her chocolate eyes glowed and with a flick of her fingers, literally caused the bars of the cell to melt. She winked and flashed a smile as if she hadn't just melted the bars. 

"So I think I know a deviant fun way to save your life." Hermoine gives an apologetic shrug; "I had to make it all romantic and stuff, but I'll be damned if I allow some obscure piss ant sad excuse for a God to have you as a sacrifice." Hermoine growled out with a flash of power in her eyes.

Bellatrix squeaked out dumbly, "You're a witch? You have magic! And you are only telling me about this now?" Bellatrix was getting fed up with everything and was ranting by the end of her statement.

Hermoine just giggled, "Yep" making sure to pop the p. "And you are mine! Not very useful having the virgin sacrifice be a non virgin." Hermoine replied with a lavish grin as she stepped into the destroyed cell, stalking Bellatrix, coming to a stop right before her.

Bellatrix looked into those expressive eyes and whimpered out a rather heated sounding,"R-right." Bellatrix almost moaned out. 

With the lavish wolfish grin still in place, Hermoine stepped forward, pressing herself against Bellatrix.

Bellatrix let out a whimper as she felt something large, thick and throbbing pressing against her through the white virginal slip she has been dressed in. Unable to help herself, Bellatrix slipped a hand down to explore the throbbing outline inside the leather pants Hermoine wore.

"W-why do you have a c-cock?" A blushing Bellatrix managed to stammer out.

Hermoine just grinned, "well that would be surprise #2, I'm not just a witch, I'm an Alpha Witch, and this is so i can fuck pretty helpless things like you Bellatrix my love. I had planned to reveal all this in a much more romantic manner, but I could not stand those misogynistic fools sacrificing my mate.

Hermoine stared into Bellatrix's eyes as the other woman massaged her member through the leather pants, although it didn't take Bellatrix to unfasten and pull those leather pants down, exposing her girlfriends hard thick cock dripping pre-cum. Using her hands to jerk that cock as she leaned forward and kissed her exceptional girlfriend passionately. With a deviant coy smirk on her lips, her hands not stopping as she asked as innocently as possible, "so what does mate business entail?"

Hermoine actually blushed a bit, "Well when we complete the bonding, you will be mine and I will be yours, completely. There will never be anyone else for either of us." 

Bellatrix licked her lips and smirked as she brought a hand up and tasted Hermoine's delicious pre-cum. "And what do we need to do to complete the bonding then, Hmm?"

Hermoine grinned and waggled her eyebrows, "I was hoping you would ask that." Then Bellatrix felt her thin virginal shift ripped off her body before the cell went dark as Hermoine ravished Bellatrix then and there. Many times and in many different way.

_ The following morning _

Bellatrix shifted on the bed her naked well fucked body wrapped around equally naked Hermoine. Stretching, Bellatrix rubbed the bite mark where her neck and shoulder met. Looking out the window, she watched the people of Hogsmeade going about their business. Blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Just then two arms snaked around her waist and slid up to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples. With a moaning gasp, Bellatrix playfully swatted at Hermoine. 

"Care to tell me why the Weasley brat is being led into the forest?" 

Resting her chin on Bellatrix's shoulder, Hermoine hummed, "Well Aragog the Forest God still needed a virginal sacrifice, and well I was getting tired of the dunderhead with the emotional depth of a teaspoon. He kept trying to get me to go out with him, besides he's terrified of spiders. So I may have implanted the memory that Ron Weasley was this years sacrifice for this year." Hermoine actually giggled at the end. 

"Bella! Where are you dragging me off to now?" Hermoine cried out as Bellatrix started trying to drag her out of the room.

"If you think I am not sharing you with my sisters, especially after last night, you are sadly mistaken." Bellatrix cackled then thoughtfully added, "Can you do that member thing with Ted Tonks and Lucius Malfoy?" As she turned pleading eyes towards Hermoine. 

Hermoine smiled, "what do you want me to change my love?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Just those two never had wives and they have always been our mates. They were never good enough for my sisters." She finished and started to try dragging Hermoine out again.

"Bellatrix Black!" Hermoine snapped, "We should get dressed first, hmm?"

Bellatrix blushed in shame, "Ohh umm, that might be a good idea."

Hermoine snickered and pulled Bella back into her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Once we are dressed, I'll pop us over to them." 

With that the two dressed before Hermoine grabbed Bellatrix around the waist, a moment later a crack filled the air as the pair disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on what prompts we get, I may very well continue this story or my previous ficlet.


End file.
